Kai's Cinderella
by yumila
Summary: Before you were sent to your new school you were a trouble maker but you loved to draw and dance they were always there for you, but when your step-mother tells you to stop dancing and drawing in all to study buissness so that you can be a good daughter for your father. On your first day there you had one thought in mind you were going to be on your best behavoir but without dance
1. Chapter 1 No name Savior

Your POV I play with the locket that I had gotten from the last person to tell me that they love me. My mother was all I had when I was growing up and now all I have of her is a locket that I hide under my clothes. It's pathetic that I have to hide it instead of letting it show because when I have it out of my shirt I feel like my mother is walking with me like I feel right now.  
I've been shaking the entire walk to school in my new uniform almost like when I was a kid and it'd be before a performance. The only way I'd calm down was when my mother would give me a hug and tell me that I need to have faith in myself. The first time she said that she gave me the locket. So whenever I'm nervous, sad, or angry I hold the necklace and think of what my mother would say in the situation.  
I shake my head trying to stop the thoughts of my mother who has been dead for almost ten years and about dance. They were two things that I loved more than life itself.  
I groan and curse my stepmother for making me quit dance to focus on business studies. Stepmother must have done this on purpose to send me a message.  
_Why would she send me to a school with an amazing dance program and art program when I'm not supposed to have anything to deal with either?_  
I shake the thoughts again as I enter the school by passing the gates to see how most of the students are huddled in groups talking and giggling together. Something I won't be able to do with my new schedule even if I wanted to. Friendships are easily broken down it's the same things with families the only person you can trust is yourself.  
As I walk past people, I hear whispering as I pass eyes seem to follow my every move. I sigh as I play with my new navy blazer as I walk up the school steps and ignoring the prying eyes of the student body. I was to busy to notice the next step stubbing my toes and losing my balance I fall forward. Instead of falling down the stone steps, I feel a pair of arms wrapped around my waist keeping me up and giving me back my balance. Everything seemed to stop when I look up to see my savior. He would have scared a normal fainthearted person, but to me he seems like he would be kind but shy person that hides behind a façade.  
When my feet are set perfectly on the stairs I smile up at him as if I wan tot tell him I'm fine.  
I balance myself perfectly as I bow to him as I say, "Thank you."  
"You're not afraid of me?"  
I shake my head, as I look him in the eye to see a smile form in them and one try to hide on his lips. Again, I bow to him slightly as I fix my bag strap as I walk around him and up the rest of the stairs.  
I try to stop thinking about the small hint of smile on the boy's face somehow, I feel proud it was me.  
I open the school doors, look up, and see a sign pointing to the office so in finding it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. When I reach the office, I spot an odd mix of 11 boys chatting near the door. I walk by them and into the office to find that there are no teachers inside. I'm surprised that the office was left unmanned and unlocked since at my old school they would never let a teacher get away with something like this.  
I drop the subject as I look around to find a folder with a sticky note on top of it. I shrug my shoulders as I lean over to read the name on the note. As I get a better view and can read the name, I see it is mine. Sighing I pick up the folder and flip it open to see it's filled with my paperwork. It seems at that moment a teacher decides to walk into the room.  
Excuse me but don't' be a snoop," the female teacher says as she takes away the folder.  
"But 'mam that folder has my name and paper work on it and in it. I am _. I came here to get all the paper work."  
"Oh yes sorry you can take this folder and have the teachers filled out the paper on the top on the left side. It should have a sticky note on top of it."  
"Thank you 'mam."  
The teacher looks and smiles as she hands me the folder back and a map off of her desk I presume.  
In leaving the office, I check my schedule and the map to see where I'm going. I bump into someone as I take a step out of the office. as I fall, the person seems to catch me by wrapping an arm around my waist much like the boy did on the stairs. When I look up I see that it is the boy from before.  
He seems to be trying to say something to me, but I guess I was in my own little world that I couldn't' hear what he was saying to me. As I come back to planet Earth I hear voices behind him.  
I pull myself away quickly causing myself to lose my footing. He catches me again, but this time by the wrist.  
Again with weird timing and silent like a mouth the teacher from before comes outside the office at that moment to see the boy grab my wrist as I was nearly on the ground with a shocked look on my face. I didn't really hear much of what she says but I have an idea that it was about him needing to behave and be respectful to his fellow student new student or not.  
I don't' know what came over me, but I reacted right away, by straightening myself out, and to stand in front of the boy like I'm shielding him, "It's my fault 'mam I'm a klutz and he just caught me to make sure that I didn't fall."  
"Why are you protecting him?"  
"I'm only stating the truth 'mam if I was scared I'd tell you."  
I feel 13 pair of eyes on me like I just told like I told them that aliens are real and they abducted me last night to test on me.  
Turning to the boy I smile and take his hand from my wrist, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble for you but thank you for catching me, again."  
A shy smile appeared on his lips but it quickly disappeared, as he shrugged, "It was nothing?"  
I smile as I lean forward on my tiptoes reaching the top of his head to pat it like he was was a child, "Good boy for being modest."  
Before anything else can happen I plop my foot straight on the ground and balance myself out without any kind of help from the guy who has saved me from falling already twice today. I fix my shoulder strap for my bad, look into my hand to see that I still have the folder and map in it, I pull out the schedule, as I turn around, and stare at the map as I walk in the direction o what seems to be my first class.  
In reaching the classroom, I realize that not many of my classmates are even in the room yet, but still I spot an empty chair in the back corner by the window. I walk over to it and sit down ignoring the looks I'm getting.  
For a while, all I hear are people whispering about the new mystery girl who was saved on the school steps by the school's bad boy and dancer god, Kai, with what reasoning skills I have I figure it's the person I keep bumping into.  
The final bell rings as another group of people walk into the room and I hear hushed tones. I simply roll my eyes as I lean into my seat so I can look out the window.  
In hearing my name called, I look up to see the hopeless teacher is looking around the room so to give the poor guy a break I raise my hand. he looks at me and scribbles something onto his attendance sheet. The guy starts talking or more rambling about nothing that has to deal with me as a student so I ignore him.  
I start to draw figures dancing across my notebook, but I stop when I feel eye son me. Looking up I see 12 eyes looking my way so I glare at them then go back to dawring figures and instead of ballerinas like the top part they turn into hip-hop dancers.


	2. Chapter 2 Praise

_English_ Your POV The class ends and it's time to walk to my next class. When I get up standing in front of my is a guy that reminds me of a girl.  
"Hi I'm Taemin," he says well sticking his hand out.  
I say my name as I walk away from him and out the classroom door.  
He follows me, "Well I'm part of the student council here and it's my job to show you around."  
I turn around to face him showing how annoyed I'm getting, "Sorry Taemin, but I won't be to be shown around by a puppy. I have a map and schedule so let me be."  
I feel bad about how I said that to him but I still hate being followed around or someone just following me. Still the boy follows me to my next class he even has the nerve to sit right beside me. I ignore him until it's no longer an option to pretend it doesn't exist in my personal world. When Taemin calls over Kai over to the table making me realize that three people can sit here. He waves in the air drawing more attention to himself. Instead of keeping his seat next to me, he moves over ot the end seat making the seat next to me vacant, and Kai comes right over and sits beside me.  
In an effort to ignore them, I stare out the window next to me, and make a blind contour of a bird in its nest readying its chicks for fall migration to come. I feel someone tap my shoulder and as I look over I come face to face with a sleepy version of the guy from this morning… Kai my savior.  
"What," my eyes say to him as my teacher, Mrs. Kim, comes into the room.  
"Thank you for this morning," he mumbles and even quieter where I almost couldn't hear him say, "Your drawing is really good."  
A small smile plays on my lips something that hasn't happened since I was made to quit dance and art.  
The teacher starts speaking English an easy subject for me since my ex-brother-in-law was from America. I smile at the memory when my sister brought him over when they were still in high school. I smile as I lay my head on the table and have my own memories of my happy family flash before my eyes.  
I hear the teacher star to yell at me since she noticed me after about 5 minutes and I was almost asleep.  
I lift my head and calmly say in perfect English, "_Mrs. Kim I already know what you are going to teach my fellow classmates so I do not get the point of listening to a woman who might as well be mumbling the entire hour._"  
She groaned well muttering, "Why must all the troublemakers be in my class?" Louder she says, "Well young miss that maybe so but you shouldn't get special treatment, because you believe you know what there is to know about English."  
A young man that I remember just finished thinking about walks into the room, and it goes silent. His dark brown hair and demanding blue eyes look out at the class. He sees to scan the room before he nods his head.  
Mrs. Kim smiles at him but his face stays straight making her scowl at him.  
Still she says, "Ok, class say hello to Mr. Eric."  
There is an assortment of greetings, but none of which was beyond Hi or Hello in English. Making me shake my head in disappointment for my fellow student.s  
"Ok class we are a few months into the school year and you have yet to even try to speak any phrases that are in English," the man states. He rubs his head in frustration, messing up his hair, he looks at me and a smile forms on his face, "Oh you must be the new student."  
"_Yes, its nice to meet you Mr. Eric or are they supposed to call you Eric?_" I say with precision without stopping to think of what I need to say.  
He smiles, "_Just Eric is what I ask of my students thank you for asking. Now do you see what I ask of you class_."  
I ignore my praise and go back to my drawing trying to remember where I was. Still I sit here in my seat and watch as my hand glades across the page drawing everywhere it's almost looked like a camera photo. The entire time I'm silent, but I feel a certain person watching me.  
Turning my head his way I catch him watching me and I ask him, "_Why do you keep staring at me?_"  
He turns away and tries to make it seem like he's been paying attention to Eric and not passing by his time staring at me or passing a note back and forth between him and Taemin.  
I look away from them and see that what I was drawing was my mother. Her eyes are staring up at me. I go to draw over it to change what I drew, but I can't bring myself to do it.  
I turn to a clean page and think of something to draw.  
I look beside my to see a sleeping Kai and it looks like what I believe is his true self not that personality that he makes people believe in. without realizing what I was doing I had a picture of Kai with his head on his book with a childlike innocence on his face well he slept.  
When class ends, I shut my notebook, and try to forget what I drew just a few seconds ago. I won't let that brat steal my heart.


	3. Chapter 3 Favor From A Brother

Your POV I stay seated as I watch students race out of the room as if it was on fire. I chuckle to myself as I stay back to talk with Eric. When everyone is gone I walk up to him he seems to smile at me.  
"So it's true my dear love's sister is here."  
Looking down at my hands I remember the last time I talked with my brother-in-law. It was at my sister's funeral just last year.  
"How is my niece?"  
He smiles, "She's doing fine but she misses you. Maybe I should take her to your step-mother's."  
Shaking my head I say, "don't bother I'm under lock down. I'm only allowed to leave the house to go to school and work."  
"Then I'll just have to bring my daughter here for you can see how big she's getting."  
I smile, "I'd like that," I turn to leave but ask, "Do you think you can help me get on the school's news paper?"  
"Why?"  
"I'd like to get more freedom and reasons to get out of the house."  
"Yeah I think I can do that."  
I thank him after I ask him where the practice rooms are.  
I walk out of the room to see Taemin and Kai talking about something. I shouldn't bother them since I have better things to be doing. So I look down at my schedule to see that this hour is my free block.  
I want to see the practice rooms. I remember Eric's directions I seem to find my way to the rooms fast. The halls are empty except a bulletin board with times posted that people have the rooms. This hour the rooms seem to be open at least until someone decides to sign up. I guess these rooms won't really be used unless they are real passionate about their dancing since the rooms at the end of the hall are being renovated, but they are unlocked still I suppose I'm not supposed to go inside.  
Smiling I check the rooms to see that they are sound proofed, but still workers are only allowed to finish them at night or days that there is no school.  
Looking in one of the room I see that the room was finished but all the mirrors weren't set up yet. Looking around I find a work schedule to see that the workers aren't coming back for another month.  
An idea comes to mind to keep up with my dance.  
I'll have to ask Eric to help me with it to make sure it succeeds.  
It's my second week in my new school and I'm on the newspaper club.  
I finish my articles early and spend my free time dancing in the unfinished rooms. I keep an extra pair of clothes in my locker to make sure that I won't get caught carrying a bag out of the house.  
To get the bag out of the house was a hard thing to do. I had to toss it out my window and then race out of the house without anyone noticing me.  
Most days my brother-in-law brings my niece.  
Today is no different Eric shows up with my niece whom my sister named after our dead mother.  
As I try to get a new move down Eric is chattering away about nothing in particular.  
Once its down and perfect I start to speed things up adding in the other moves that I had just perfected. I'm getting warm in your shorts, tank, and vest with a hoodie.  
My brother states, "_ did you ever think to ask another dancer for help? You know to keep you up to date. What about Kai? I'm sure that kid would love to help you. I mean he loves dance and everything a cute girl that can learn fast and dance circles around him. I think he'd fall in love with you."  
I look at him as if he's crazy, "Kai are you kidding me. Everyone may be scared of him but he is like the prince of the school. They follow him everywhere you have no idea of the risks I take especially since Nada and Hyuna are supposed to be coming to this school. If I'm found out," I shiver at the memories of how I use to be punished.  
"_ your step mother can't be that bad."  
I touch my arm since it has the worst of my scares where she had burned me by holding your arm on the stove.  
Now she doesn't beat me anymore.  
No, instead her two daughters to do that for her.  
Still the beatings don't' come as often as they did when my sister lived in the house, 6 years ago.


End file.
